Protectors
by BlueEyedKlutz
Summary: Bella and her family are protectors, protectors of the Cullens. They each prtect a certain member and would die if it meant they were safe. Could love be found between these bonds? My first one-shot


"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I prefer to be called Bella. I'm new here, and was just wondering if I could sit with you today, since you seem like one of the only genuine person in this school." I said, looking around the caffateria and then roling my eyes before they landed back on the small pixie-like girl infront of me.

She had short black hair and intriguing gold eyes. She did not sit alone, though. With her, on her table was four more, who I had heard to be her adopted brothers and sister. They were all unbelievably beautiful, and shared the same golen eyes, some darker than others. The one that stood out to be the most was a tall, copper haired boy, who seemed to be staring straight at me as I looked at him through the corner of my eye.

"Of course," she answered quickly, not bothering to check with her siblings. She pulled out a chair and continued as I sat down inbetween her and the unuasal boy,"I'm Alice. This is my boyfriend Jasper, his sister Rosalie, and my brother Emmett and Edward." She said piont in their direction when she spoke of them.

I shook Jaspers and Emmetts hand, got a quick and unexpected hug from Alice, and nothing but a cold glare from Rosalie. I don't know how I got on her bad side but, I sure wasn't liking it. Edward confused me. He just sat their, staring at me, making me blush 10 shades, each blending into the next. Emmett seemed to enjoy my human reaction, and burst out laughing at me.

"Its nice to meet you all. I must say...I was not expecting to find a family of vampires to be living here, but its a nice change from all the humans I've encounted..." I trailed off, putting them all in shock. Their chins were hitting the floor, and they were totally speechless, just sitting, staring, eyes wide. That's when my phone beeped.

"Oh, that's my cue to leave, I must be on my way. Ill see you guys round." I said cheerfully as I grabbed my brown leather checked off the back on my chair and almost ran out-at human speed of course.

I ran into the forest, listening to the beeping of my phone. As I got closer to my destination, the beeping would speed up. It wasn't until it was almost just a humming, that I realised I was being followed. And by none other than the cullens. They must of had so many questions, maybe I shouldn't of blurted it out like that, I mused.

I was debating whether or not to turn around and tell them of the danger that lied a head, the danger I was to protect them from at all times, when I suddenly got tackled to the ground. I could hear them getting closer, but I was to fast for them to keep up with - it would take them a while to get here.

I was dragged out of my thoughts when someone dragged me up off the ground and pinned me to a near by tree, by my neck. My vision was blurred and it took me a while to recognise the face. PHELIPE!

This was his revenge, he has wanted me dead ever since I killed his mate. I had told him so many times...she attacked me! I grabbed his arm spinning his round, and tearing it from his body. He screamed in agony and spun around, slapping me hard and sending me to the ground full force. Its hurt, I'm not gonna lie, but I will NOT let him win. I have a mission to complete.

I rolled over as he went to punch me in the face. I kicked one of his legs over, making him fall face first, and took that oppotunity to rise to my feet. I turned to the forest just in time to see the Cullens enter the clearing. I put a physical shield round them, trapping them in so they were away from the danger.

When my attention was on saving them, phelipe took this as his turn. He reached up, scratching down my left side with his hard claw-like fingers, and causing me to shriek in the pain in caused. I fell to my knees, as he stood above me. I could see the Cullens stuggling to come and help me, but they weren't getting out of that shield, as long as my heart was still beating. The thing was...I didn't think that would be for long.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as he hovered over me, waiting to kill me. I stared straight into Edwards eyes and all I could see was pain, hurt and sadness. I closed my eyes, unable to see so much pain in the eyes of such an amazing god-like person.

I'd watched him for a long time now, not with his knowledge of course. I was his protecter, sent here to protect him, and only him, from any danger he may get into. And I was failing. I was going to die, and before I had even told him the truth. I was uncondtionally in love with Edward Cullen.

As I sqeeze my eyes shut, waiting for the darkness to take over, I heard a low growl come from the trees, the other side of the Cullens. My head shot up imediently, to see 4 giant wolves pouncing on Phelipe, and tearing him limb from limb in seconds. I stood up, taking the lighter out of my back pocket and burned the pieces.

I looked up at the Cullens, and set them free from my physical shield. What I wasn't expecting was them all to run over to me - vampire speed - and engulf me in one big group hug. They voiced all their worries and thanks, and a huge smile spread across my face.

I thanked Jacob - the alpha of the wolf pack that helped me, and also my best friend - and his pack, Seth, Leah and Embry, Before leaving with the Cullens to explain to the whole family what had happened, and just who exactly I was.

After being greeted by Carlise and Esme, and giving them a full detailed explanation, I led them to the front yard.

"What are we doing out here?" Emmett said, looking round at his surroundings.

"Be patient Em," was my only answer, but he seemed to smile at the nickname, causing me to return his gesture.

Just then four men, and three woman emerged from the shadows, walking over to us quickly, and standing in a line parrallel to the one the Cullens and I stood in. I walked over the side, stepping out so I was in neither line, and began to speak.

"As I said, I am a protecter, Edwards Protecter. These...these are your protecters..." I said, but before I could explain I was interrupted.

"We ALL get protectors!" Emetter burst out,"Cool!" He continued with a laugh.

I ignored his comment and carried on, " Cairlise, we thought you and your family were worthy of our protection. Each one of you have someone who would die, just to keep you safe. We are now connected to you, its an unbreakable bond. Not many people, or vampires, have protectors, its an honour." He seemed speechless, so I continued.

"We each share the same interests as thoughs of whom we protect, and as I mentioned earlier, have certain abilitlies. When young, we have any power we want, but it is very weak. When we reach eighteen years of age, we can only sommon three powers, of which we choose on our eighteenth birthday. When we die, our powers are transfered to you, the ones we protect, so you can continue to be safe, when we are no longer here. Of course, we are immortal, we stop aging at the age of eighteen and only another protector can kill us, with those of there powers. Some, like us, live together and are more civilised, we consider ourselves one big family." I said, smiling brightly at to my right, at those who I was talking of.

Everyone stared at me, with kind smiles on there faces, waiting for me to introdace them.

"Cairlise," he stepped forward," meet Hubert, your protector." Hu stepped closer to him and took his hand, for a firm hand shake.

"Alice, meet Lillian, my youngest sister." I made it clear she was the youngest,"keep her out of trouble," I whispered and lily gave me a playful glare, telling me she heard - of course I already knew, we do have 'super senses' as my older brother called it.

"Rosalie, Janette" they were both as equally as beautiful.

"Jasper, meet Cameron" when greeting each other, they realised that they both had the same accent, and that started a long conversation.

"Emmett, this is Diego, he's the fighter of the group - besides me of course - so you two should have some fun," as I finished they went to leave and go fight but I stopped Di, and warned him," No betting!"

"N'aw no fun," he whined and ran off with Em on his tail.

I turned to see Edward smiling brightly at me. " And you," I said pionting at him, as I walked closer," I'm your protecter, I have the powers of mind reading - just like you - I am a shield - both phyiscal and mental - and I am a shape shifter." I concluded, shifting to a vampire." And we have to talk, I have to tell you something..." I said, but before I could finish, he pulled me close, pulling my lips to his.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I whispered back with a huge smile.

50 years Later

"Mommy! Daddy! Look! I'm doing it! See?" Mason shouted from the front.

"Yes, we see," Edward laughed. Masin was our son, he had my eyes, but looked more like Edward. He had the power of fire, and right now, we was making a tiger made from fire, run round the clearing in circles.

"Me too Mommy! Look Daddy! I'm mkaing waves" that was Sophia, our Daughter, Masons twin sister. She had the power of water, there abilities were the complete opposite.

I had a loving happy family, a husband and two wonderful children. Life couldn't get any better.

THE END!


End file.
